holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Renzo Shima
Renzo Shima is a very carefree Exwire and childhood friend to Ryuji Suguro and Konekomaru Miwa. Statistics *'Name': Renzo Shima *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': July 4 *'Classification': Human, Exwire, Exorcist Aria and Knight, True Cross Academy Student, Myōō Dharani Student *'Height': 176 cm (5'9.5") *'Weight': 63 kg (139 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black (dyed Pink) *'Blood Type': O *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Aria Meister, Knight Meister, Limited Photographic Memory *'Standard Equipment': K'rik *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Brian Beacock Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Superhuman with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range with K'rik *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Renzo has natural black hair, which he dyed pink. He is typically seen with a open white button-up layered over a t-shirt as part of his school uniform, and sometimes the True Cross Academy blazer. He seems to take his uniform a little more casually. Renzo typically carries around a K'rik, which two of his brothers also have. He bears a scar near his left eyebrow. Personality Renzo is the most carefree character out of all the other Exwires and it's shown that he doesn't act as serious as the other Exorcists in serious situations, but yet has a fear of many things, mainly bugs. He's friendly and is one of the few people who befriended Rin after finding out he was Satan's son, saying that he didn't care about it since Rin was a good person. Though he grew up in the same "cursed" temple as Ryuji and Konekomaru did, he doesn't have the same goal as Ryuji or seem to be that interested in its business. He refers to everyone, even his teachers, casually, and even teases them. He loves women and has a big obsession over them. He is also a pervert. He is the 5th and youngest son of his family, and tells Konekomaru he's glad of this because it means he has less responsibilities, unlike Konekomaru who's the eldest. This shows that he isn't willing to take on his responsibilities and prefers to be carefree. He plans to become a meister in Aria. However, Konekomaru thinks he is best suited to be a Knight and is wasting his talent by just lazing around all the time. He refers to himself as "The Epitome of Cool". History Powers, Abilities and Equipment Main Skills and Weapons Aria Meister: * Knight Meister: * Peak Physical Conditioning: Expert Staff Specialist: Photographic Memory (limited): Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Yaozo Shima *Takezo Shima *Jun Shima *Juzo Shima *Gouzo Shima *Kinzo Shima *Yumi Shima *Ryuji Suguro *Konekomaru Miwa *Izumo Kamiki *Rin Okumura *Shiemi Moriyama *Kuro *Noriko Paku *Yukio Okumura *Kaoru Tsubaki *Shura Kirigakure *Mamushi Hojo Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Exwire Category:Aria Category:Knight Category:Myōō Dharani Category:True Cross Academy Members Category:Blue Exorcist Characters